


Keeping the Goal in Sight

by firefly124



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must be a reason she needs to learn Comparative Botanical Genetics, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Goal in Sight

Ekaterin looked up from her hand-reader to see Miles watching her from the doorway.

“They’re finally asleep,” he said.

She smiled. “And what stories did you tell them?”

“Nothing that should give them nightmares. This time.”

She rolled her eyes. Miles’ ideas of what should or should not be terrifying were a bit different than most people’s, after all. With a sigh, she turned her attention back to her hand-reader only to have it taken away.

“I imagine you’ve had enough Comparative Botanical Genetics for one evening, don’t you?” Miles asked, his breath tickling her ear.

“Miles …”

“Come here.” He took her hand and tugged gently until she followed him to the window overlooking the Barrayaran Garden.

Icicles dripped from the ledge above the window, and the garden was coated in white, a few sturdy brown leaves poking out artistically here and there along the artificial stream. Still, she noticed a few spots where other hardy plants could go next year to break up the snowy view.

“Don’t lose sight of what you’re working for,” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear him.

She slid an arm around his waist and squeezed. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles) 2008 to the prompt "icicles."


End file.
